


Getting

by Elvichar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-28
Updated: 2002-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark continue to dance around each other. Follow up to Future Imperfect - read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting

It had been three weeks since Lex Luthor reappeared in his life, and almost the same amount of time since Clark had seen him last. 

They had exchanged details - there was no good reason they had not contacted each other. The time had just slipped by. 

Lois seemed a lot more mellow these last few days, but Clark had a feeling the woman hadn't actually changed that much, it was just his attitude toward her had softened. Life had been so grim and lonely for so long, maybe she wasn't as bad as he had thought. It was all perception. 

Things had changed though. His powers had been dormant for so long , but lately they had begun to reawaken, and even grow stronger. 

He didn't want to give up his new life - he felt normal for the first time in forever. A real job, new friends, a settled life and the possibility that he could start all over with Lex. 

Still, he had been considering ways to use his powers without compromising what he already had. 

He had taken a week off work and headed north to see whether there was any advice available for complicated situations. It was quite a surprise to find out that Kryptonian society encouraged a certain amount of compartmentalization. 

He answered almost immediately, but Lex waited for the caller to speak. The number was unfamiliar, and it was best to be cautious. 

Eventually: "Lex?" Quietly, almost a whisper. 

"Clark? Is that you? I had been wondering where you were." Lex tried not to sound too excited. He hadn't contacted Clark because he didn't want to scare him away, but he had started to think he'd left it too long. Then again he had other things to deal with. There was a lot of Lionel's business to clean up. His father had left an awful lot of very messy loose ends. 

"I'm sorry. I've been very busy. I'm still learning really - a woman called Lois Lane has been showing me the ropes." 

"You mean the woman I met at the interview? Pretty brunette \- spiky?" 

"I'm sorry, yes I forgot you met her." There was a brief pause, then, "If you're in Metropolis we could meet up." 

"I am, and yes, I would like that." 

"Where should I meet you?" Clark grinned as he put the phone down. His smile wavered as Lois Lane came into view. 

"Hey Smallville - why're you looking so pleased with yourself? Hot date or something?" 

"No. Just meeting a friend." Clark looked down at his hands. He didn't want to look at her if she was going to interrogate him. Ever since he had arrived there she had done nothing but tease. 

"Well be careful anyway. You still don't know your way around the city. I worry for you." She smiled, and Clark was very surprised to note that she looked genuine. 

"Yes, Miss Lane, you're probably right." He looked up briefly and gave her a closed-mouth smile. 

"I am always right. You can call me Lois you know - no need to be so formal.Just enjoy yourself tonight with whoever it is. And lighten up for goodness sake." 

Lex's offices were not ideal, but Lex had told him it was the most convenientplace. He still had a lot of Lionel's business to take care of, and had to be reachable at all times. It sounded complicated. Clark's journalistic impulses meant he was aware there might be a story here, but he realized it wouldn't really do to pursue it. Leave that to people like Lois. 

She reminded him a little of Chloe, only no where near as approachable. 

Lex had given his secretary instructions not to disturb him unless it wasdesperately urgent. He had a very important meeting. She had smirked and to hiscredit Lex hadn't called her on it. 

"Nice place, Lex," Clark looked around and beamed. 

"It'll do." 

"I missed you." Clark said quietly. 

"We only saw each other a few days ago, Clark." 

"No I mean since you left Smallville. It's been too long. Are you going to tell me where you went yet?" 

"Clark, I told you I don't know." 

"You really did have amnesia then?" Clark pouted. 

"Clark, please don't pout. You're a little bit too grown up to pull it off now." Lex softened the insult by reaching over to kiss him. 

"If that's what you're going to do every time I might carry on doing it." Clark accepted the kiss and then moved away. 

"Maybe I was away building an evil empire. I would hardly tell you about thatthough would I?" Lex smiled and Clark couldn't help but do the same. 

"Yeah sure - you're so evil." 

Lex paused. " Clark - I wish I hadn't left after what happened, but I did. I have no excuses, but I did have my reasons." 

"I really did think my dad had buried you somewhere. We had a big pile of scrap lead in the storm cellar for the longest time and I was convinced he had hidden you underneath." 

Lex laughed and Clark looked pained, "Seriously, Lex, I really thought he had done something to you. I left home before I was really ready because I'd started to distrust him so much." 

"You didn't tell anyone, though?" 

"I didn't have any doubts he was guilty - but I didn't want to hurt him. He wasmy dad." "So you didn't want him to get into trouble." 

"Actually it was more that I didn't want him to hate me." 

"Oh, Clark." Lex looked sad 

"I'm sorry - this isn't going well is it?" 

"Well at least we've found something else we have in common - desperatestriving for parental approval." 

"Fucked up relationships with our dads you mean." Clark laughed, and there wasa slightly bitter edge to the sound. 

Lex sighed. "Clark, you know you are the closest thing to a friend I have everhad. I don't really want to spoil that." 

"I know, Lex, but to be honest I need more than a friend now. You know you're the closest thing to a lover I've ever had. I don't want to spoil that." 

Lex frowned. "Surely not." 

"It's true. There was only ever you." 

Lex looked closely at Clark. Was he missing something? "There must have been offers though." Even with the ridiculous glasses Clark had taken to wearing he was a handsome man. 

"Actually no. If there has been anyone interested I haven't noticed." 

"Well I can believe that. You never were very observant. Maybe you should openyour eyes a bit more." 

"I noticed you, Lex." Clark looked at him with those big, still-innocent eyes. 

"Ah," Lex nodded., "I was never very subtle about it. I know you too well, Clark- it takes a lot to make you pay attention." 

Clark looked shocked. "I thought you were oblivious. After that one night back in Smallville I... I thought I had repulsed you, Lex." 

Lex's brow crinkled. "No. Never that." He smiled suddenly. It was all too funny really. 

"What?" Clark looked distraught. 

"You realize it had to end like that. I had to go away." 

"No." 

"I did." Lex looked down. "There was no memory loss." 

"I know." 

"I just had to go." 

Clark moved closer, he put his hand on Lex's neck and breathed in his smell, their faces close together. He felt light-headed and dizzy \- it was a shock, he usually felt so... invulnerable. Clark leaned against Lex to steady himself. He felt as though he might faint. 

"Clark, are you Ok?" Lex moved quickly as Clark fell into him - he was a lot heavier than he looked. It was a struggle to keep them both from falling onto the floor. Although on reflection that could be interesting. 

Clark jerked upwards. "Lex. Oh. I'm...sorry. I don't know what came over me." 

"Are you ill, Clark?" 

"I don't think so." 

"Maybe you should go home." 

"No!" Clark said suddenly, forcing himself to be strong. "I think I am just a bit, er, overwhelmed by all this. I have been wanting this for so long." 

"Wanting what?" Lex felt stupid asking, it was so obvious, but what if he were mistaken? 

Clark looked sheepish. He didn't want to have to say it. 

"We are both idiots and we have wasted too much time. Yes. I do know what you mean. Come here." Lex opened his arms and hugged Clark closely. 

If this was all - it was enough. But it wouldn't be all. It couldn't be. 

Slowly Clark turned his head. He kissed Lex roughly, inexpertly. But it was Clark, and it felt right. 

Whatever happened it would be all right. 


End file.
